The Ultimate Game
by Leo-Blazer
Summary: For reasons unknown, 16 beings of good and evil are drawn together, to participate in an all out tournament! They will all fight for the prize: the promise for anything their heart could desire! But in this place...things are not always as they appear...
1. The Combatants arrive

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Somewhere, in a dark abyss...

"_Bring me the strong..."_

Sixteen balls of light shot from the abyss, flying off in different direction. Moments later, they all disappeared in flashes.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Dencity..._

_"_Megaman! Look out!"

"Hells rolling!" Two rings of dark energy shot forward, towards the blue armored navi. Quickly diving out of the way, the rings continued to roll until the came to a wall, slicing right through it and disappearing.

"Looks like you've finally come out of hiding... Bass." The blue navi had been searching for something when the dark miasma, Bass, suddenly attacked him.

"I have come for your power, and this time you cannot stop me!" He began to form a ball of dark energy in his hand.

"Let's see you try!" He was charging a blast in the barrel of his Megabuster.

"They both stared each other down for several moments as their power was building up. At the same moment, both Megaman's buster and Bass's energy had built up enough energy. Once they had, they unleash both attacks at the same time.

"CHARGE SHOT!" A glowing ball of purple light shot from the blaster at a extreme speed.

"DARKNESS OVERLOAD!" A blast of dark energy shot from the palms of his hands, heading for the charge shot. They were about to meet head-on, when suddenly, two balls of light appeared, intercepting both attacks. Both balls of light began to pulsate and suddenly, a bright flash of light erupted from them, bathing the whole field in light.

Lan was preparing to download a chip, when the screen of his PET began to glow.

"What the..."

Lan didn't get to finish, as the light shot from the screen, enveloping him as well.

* * *

_In Echo ridge..._

"Gemini Thunder!" A huge blast of lightning shot forward from the two gold armed Fm-Ian. The blast of targeted was a blue armored warrior.

"Battle Card! Barrier!" Throwing a card upwards, the head on his arm grabbed it in its mouth, activating it. A solid barrier of light appeared over the blue warrior, protecting him from the attack.

"Megabuster!" The head began to glow and a blast of purple energy shot forward, hitting the white twin FM-ian in the shoulder.

"Machine gun strings!" The pink, female musician harp note struck her guitar, sending some of the strings flying forward, striking the Black FM-ian. Both staggered back from the attacks.

"It's over Gemini! Give up!"

"N...never! Knuckle missile!" The Black ones gold plated fist shot forward at high speeds, heading straight for the blue armored fighter. Before the attack could connect, a ball of light appeared infront of it, blocking the attack.

"What is that? Mega, you know what that is?"

"No idea." Answered the head on his hand.

Before either of them could say anything else, the were covered in a huge flash of light. When the light subsided, he had disappeared. Moments later, the same happened to Gemini. Harp note just stood there.

"Where'd they go?"

* * *

_In Hyrule..._

"Omnigiri!" The green clad warrior Link spun his sword, striking the dark ruler Ganondorf, sending him flying.

"Dark palm!" Dark energy built up in his palm, which he slams down, sending shockwaves throughout the whole arena. The attack knocked link over, causing him to drop his sword.

"Look out Link!" warned the little fairy over his shoulder.

"Hehe..Now you're mine!" Charging forward, he prepared his Dark palm and prepared to destroy Link.

Quickly, Link grabbed his sword and used it to block Ganondorfs attack. Just barely as he was pushed back by the attack.

"Hahaha! This is the great hero of time? Pathetic!" Gathering dark energy again, he was about to strike a finishing blow, when a ball of light appeared above them, bathing both of them in light.

* * *

_In Dreamland..._

"Bohya!" A pink ball creature was facing off against an enormous shadow with one, huge eye.

"This is the legendary star warrior? I expected something more impressive."

Both prepared to battle, but before either of them could attack, a ball of light appeared infront of both of them, covering them in light.

* * *

_In Hollow Bastion..._

Sora, the keyblade master was having trouble fighting the army of heartless. He had already slain over fifty of them, and he extremely was exhausted. His friends, Goofy and Donald were also exhausted from slaying so many heartless. While they were fighting, twelve cloaked figures stood above them.

"...ha...ha...ha.." Sora was so worn out he was trying to use his keyblade to keep himself from falling over. He was about to start slaying more heartless, when a huge ball of light appeared infront of him, covering the whole area in light and drawing back the heartless. When the light faded, Sora was gone and only eleven cloaked figures stood.

Meanwhile, in another part of Hollow Bastion, two rivals were facing off. Cloud was dueling sword to sword with sephiroth, his rival. The clang of metal could be heard from the two dueling swordsmen.

Cloud's huge sword was somehow repelled by Sephiroth's masamune, but cloud retaliated by knocking a huge piece of rubble at him. Sephiroth mearly cut it in half, the cut cloaked in flames.the two were about to continue when another ball of light appeared and, just like sora, they both disappeared.

* * *

_In a dark world..._

A shrill cackle echoes through the area. Rose a.k.a. 'The Black Monster" had finally shone her true colors, kidnapping the white dragoon. Dart, the red dragoon, was furious. Rose had killed both his parents' years before, and he had promised that he would get revenge.

"You killed my parents…"

"Oh get over it! They would have died sooner or later!"

Moments later, Dart was surrounded by a red light. When the light disappeared, he had transformed into a dragoon, a human dragon. He drew his sword and was prepared to strike, when a ball of light appeared infront of them, erupted in light and both Dart and Rose disappeared.

* * *

_In the Mushroom Kingdom..._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Getting….dizzy…."

Mario, the red plumber, had Bowser by the tail and with amazing strength, was spinning him around and around and around.

After he had reached full speed, he let him go, throwing him straight towards a mine.

But before Bowser hit the mine, a white ball of light, which seemed to swallow up bowser when he hit it, replaced it. The ball then shot forward and stopped infront of Mario. The ball flashed, and Mario had also disappeared.

* * *

In a darkened room, sixteen white balls of light floated into the air and flashed, summoning the eight heroes and 8 villains. Lan with his PET, Geo and Omega-xis, Link, Kirby, Sora, Cloud, Dart and Mario appeared on one side of the room while Bass, Gemini spark, Ganondorf, a cloaked member of organization 13, Sephiroth and Rose all appeared on the other side. Bowser appeared in mid-air, slamming into the ground with a loud bang. 

"Where are we?" asked Lan.

"I was wondering the same thing. Mega, you know where we are?"

"…..No idea."

"Navi, can you tell where we are?" The little fairy above Link's shoulder began to fly around for a moment and then returned to Link's shoulder.

"I cannot tell where we are."

"Boyah!" was all the pink ball said.

"It does not matter where we are, I will still defeat you! Hells rolling!"

Nothing happened. Bass once again tried to attack. Still nothing happened.

"Huh? What happened to my powers?"

_"Ahhh, I see you've arrived." _

All heads turn towards the center of the room, where a red carpet has been set up.

Standing on the carpet was a strange figure with a red and golden robe. A hood covered his face and a large red jewel could be seen hanging around his neck.

"Who are you? Why are we here?!?" Yelled Gemini at the robed figure.

"You may call me the Game master. Where are you? You're in the hall of games."

At the mention of this, light flooded the room. The whole room was made out of glistening marble. What looked like a pedestal sat at the back of the room. Fine tapestries covered the walls. The whole place looked like a palace.

"I have gathered you all here to partake in a…tournament."

"A tournament?!?" Exclaimed Cloud.

"Yes. I have gathered the best warriors from different galaxies. To partake in this tournament. In this tournament, you will be pushed to your limits, and be forced to exceed them. This will "evolve" your strengths and abilities.

"What makes you think we would take part in this tournament!" Interrupted Ganondorf.

"Why not? This tournament is the perfect opportunity to prove that "you" are the best. And did I mention the prizes?"

"Prizes??" Bowser was suddenly intrigued.

"Yes. The winner will get anything their heart desires. And I mean _anything._ But if anyone wants to leave.."

No one answered.

"Alright then. Tomorrow, we will decide the pairings and hold the first matches. Until, then stay in your room."

16 doors slid open, each with a person's unique symbol on it.

"Wait a second, what about every back home? Won't they worry?" asked Sora.

"Don't worry. Time moves differently here. You could be here for weeks and they would think you've be gone for five minutes. If no one has any further questions, head to your rooms."

With no further questions, everyone quickly piled into his or her rooms, and the doors slid shut. Once the doors were shut, the game master began to smile underneath his robe.

The next day, a loud bell awakened everyone. Several minutes later, everyone piled out of their rooms and into the main hall. The people who could eat headed for the dining hall first before getting to the main hall.

Like the day before, the robed man stood in the middle of the room. Only this time, a large screen and two boxes with fist-sized holes were behind him.

"Good morning combatants. I hope you slept well. Today, we will decide the pairings and have the first matches. The combatants are as followed."

The screen began to light up and everyone's picture appeared.

"The unstoppable Net team from Dencity! Megaman and Lan!"

"The dark Miasma himself, Bass!"

"The hero of Echo ridge and the Am survivor: Geo and omega-xis!"

"The hero of time and holder of the triforce of courage: Link!"

"The Dark dictator and master of the triforce of power: Ganondorf!"

"The great ex soldier of Shinra: Cloud!"

"The Dark soldier of Shinra: Sephiroth!"

"The red dragoon: Dart!"

"The black dragoon and black monster: Rose!"

"The Wielder of the keyblade: Sora!"

"The unknown member of the team of nobodies: Organization 13!"

"The pink star warrior of Dreamland: Kirby!"

"The dark being of Dreamland: NME shadow!"

"The red plumber of the Mushroom kingdom: Mario!"

"And last, but certainly not least, the Koopa king of the Mushroom kingdom: Bowser!"

Once every had been introduced, the screen went blank again.

"Now before we start, I must explain the rules. #1.I am the referee of this game so what I say goes. #2. You are only able to use your powers in the battle arena, as you all saw yesterday with Bass. #3. The field of battle will be decided at random. So no whining. Got it?"

Everyone understood the rules.

" The pairings will be decided by drawing numbers from the boxes behind me. You will be divided into two groups: pure and tainted. Pure, draw from the box on my right, tainted, the one on my left. When I call your name, come up and draw a number. First up is Lan and Megaman."

Lan stepped up to the box, reached in and pulled out a 1. His picture appeared on the panel of the screen with the number one on it.

"Next, Bass."

The dark miasma floated up, reached in and pulled out a 12.

"Geo and Mega."

They pulled out a 7. Then Gemini spark came up, drawing a 14. Then it was Link, drawing a 3. Ganondorf, pulling out a 15. Then cloud with a 6 and Sephiroth with a 10. Dart drew a 5, while rose drew a 9. Sora's number was 4, while the organization member's number was a 16. Kirby bounced up and pulled out a 2, which he then ate. The shadow's number was an 11. Lastly, Mario drew an 8 and Bowser got the last number, 13.

"Now that everyone has drawn, lets look at the pairings." Everyone's head turned to look at the screen and see whom their opponent would be.

"In round 1, we have Megaman vs. Kirby. Round 2, Rose Vs Sephiroth, Round 3, Link Vs Sora. In round 4, it will be NME shadow and Bass. Round 5 is Dart Vs Cloud. The sixth match will be Bowser Vs Gemini spark. The last two matches will be Geo and Mega, Vs Mario."

Once everyone had figured out whom they were facing, a giant wheel appeared in the middle of the room. It had several sections on it, each with a picture of something of somewhere on it.

"This is the location selector. Once it decides the location, both combatants will be transported to the battle arena. There are cameras in the arenas, so you will all be able to view the battles on the screen." He pointed to the big screen that had gone blank again.

"Alright. Time to get started!" Reaching up with one hand, he grabbed on to the wheel and, with great force, spun it around and around. After a few moments, the wheel began to slow down.

"Megaman and Kirby will do battle in…"

The wheel slowly came to a stop, landing on a picture of a dense forest.

"The Forest's Domain!"

Once they location had been decided, the same balls of light that had brought them here appeared over Lan and Kirby. In flashes of light, they both disappeared, only to reappear in a huge forest.

"Let battle #1…BEGIN!"

* * *

Tell me what you think about it. And also, I have posted a poll to decide who the mystery member of Organization 13 will be. Expect results sooner on! 


	2. The Net Savior Vs The pink Starwarrior!

Battle in the forest: The Net Savior Vs the Pink Starwarrior

In two flashes of light, both Lan and Kirby appeared in an enormous forest. They were both standing in a clearing, surrounded by trees on every side. As both observed their surroundings, a shimmering image of the robed man appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"You are both now in the Forest's Domain, a huge forest where the trees grow so high, it blocks out all light. There are several clearings throughout the entire area, allowing for some visibility."

"How will I battle? I don't see any netbattle machines."

"This whole area is covered by what you call a "dimensional area", which will allow you to battle. Also.." He snapped his fingers and a blue object dropped down infront of Lan.

"...by using this device, you will be able to use your weapons."

Lan picked up the device and attached it to his PET. After slotting in all his chips, he pulled out a shimmering chip with a green jewel on it: his syncro chip.

"This won't be too hard. He's just a pink ball."

"Don't get overconfident. We don't know what he's capable of."

"What could he do? Bounce on me?"

"This is a simple knockout match", continued the robed man, "the first one to either give up, or lose consciousness, is eliminated from the tournament. Combatants, get ready!"

"Syncro chip in! Download!" A light began to pour from his PET's screen once the chip was slotted in.

**"Cross fusion!"**

He became surrounded by light as his PET transformed into a cloud of pixels. Blue armor began to cover his feet, becoming a pair of blue boots. More blue pieces covered his hands and formed gloves as a yellow pad appeared on each shoulder.

Megaman's symbol appeared, planting onto Lan's jacket, covering him in a shimmering light. When the light subsided, he was now wearing a blue bodysuit, a kind of pack appeared on his back as well. Two light blue rings appeared on his head, covering it in more light, which formed his helmet, his hair poking out the back. As he took a finishing pose, blue lines appeared on his bodysuit, running from his hands and feet to the symbol on his chest. When the light subsided, Lan had transformed into R Megaman, the exact likeness of his navi.

Kirby just stood there, preparing to attack.

"Let the battle...BEGIN!"

"Megabuster!" A blue barrel appeared on R Megaman's arm, firing several purple blasts at the pink Starwarrior. Kirby pulled out a hammer (out of nowhere I might add...) and used it to defend against the blasts. He then ran at him, swinging his hammer.

"Two can play at that game. Hammer!" A steel hammer appeared in his hand. As Kirby was running towards him, he brought it down to his foot, like a club. When Kirby came close enough, he yelled "FOUUURRRRR!!!" and swung the hammer like a golf club, sending Kirby flying into the distance.

"Lan, I...think ya over did it abit."

"Well, I...hey, What's that?" Lan had noticed something in the sky, coming closer and closer.

"It looks like...you cannot be serious!"

It was Kirby! The little puffball had blown himself up with air like a balloon, and was floating back to the clearing. Lan waited for him to land, so he could knock him back again.

"Comeback for more eh? Heatshot!" a flame-thrower appeared in place of his hand and prepared to fire. When Kirby caught sight of it, a glint could be seen in his eyes.

"Fire!" The moment the flameball came flying towards him, Kirby began to breathe in, turning his mouth into a black hole.

"What is he doing?"

The flameball began to pick up speed, until it was absorbed by Kirby's black hole of a mouth. The moment he "ate" the ball of fire, He jumped into the air, spinning around as a gold visor with a blue jewel fell onto his head and a huge stream of fire shot out the top. To finish it, he changed to a shade of red and came back down to earth.

"What the...did he just transform?"

"Looks that way Lan."

Without saying a word, Kirby let loose a stream of flames at R Megaman. He quickly held up his arms to block the flames and only got slight burns and soot marks.

"Now he shoots flames!?! Time to fight fire with fire!"

Activating his Heatsoul chip, his bodysuit changed to a shade of red and grey. His gloves and boots became grey and his helmet now was spouting flames. A burner appeared on each arm.

"Fire arm!" Bringing up one of his arms, flames began to shoot from the burner on his arm. Kirby matched his firearm with his own flame breath. The flames met and both tried to push the other back, with no success.

"Lan, I think it's time we changed tactics."

"Good idea. Blackbomb!" A dark cherry bomb appeared in his open hand. Throwing it into the center of the flames, it exploded, creating a huge ball of fire. When the blast cleared, R Megaman had disappeared, trailing footprints into the forest. Kirby, not detecting a trap, walked right into the forest.

The forest was pitch black, making the only light source the fire on the top of his head. Kirby slowly walked through the forest, waiting for anything. Unknown to him, R Megaman had changed into Searchsoul, a camouflaged sniper. Hidden by the darkness, he was hiding in a nearby tree, while his eyepiece locked onto the target. Moments later, the crosshairs on his eyepiece locked onto Kirby and he fired off a single blast from the barrel of his sniper.

Kirby, defenseless, was hit hard in the back, knocking him out of his fire form, a red star flying from his mouth and disappearing. Kirby got up and tried to find where the shot had come from, but without his fire, he was bathed in darkness.

While he was searching for the source of the blast, another shot came from the darkness, hitting him again. The third time R Megaman fired, Kirby was ready. He began to suck up again and ate the laser blast, which cause another transformation.

Again, he jumped into the air, but this time a strange helmet with a device attached to it landed on his head. A pair of infer-red glasses slid over his eyes before it was finished. With the glasses, he could see in the extreme darkness, allowing him to see his opponent. Placing his "hands" on the side on his helmet, an orange laser shot from a lens on the helmet.

The laser bounced off a tree, off another tree, and bounced of several other trees before hitting R Megaman in the back, knocking him out of the tree and out of Searchsoul. This time, he was the one in pitch darkness.

"This is bad…"

Again, a laser shot from Kirby's helmet, bounced off trees before striking him. This time, he was hit in the shoulder. Then again in the back again. Meanwhile, he was trying to come up with a plan. He tried to hide behind a tree, but the blast still hit him. Then, tried jumping out of the way of the laser, but it just bounced off something else and hit him still. Then, he got an idea.

"Let's shed some light on the situation. Flashbomb!" A glowing orb appeared in his hand. Throwing it up, it exploded, covering the whole area in a flash of light, blinding Kirby. While he was blinded, Lan fired off a blast from his Megabuster. This hit him, knocking him out of laser mode.

"Now's my chance. Windracket!" A fan appeared on his arm. Swinging it, he sent a blast of air towards Kirby, blowing him back. Lan blew another blast, but Kirby absorbed it. This time, a helmet with a constant mini tornado appeared on his head.

"Oops…"

Kirby began spinning, the tornado on his head getting bigger and bigger until it had become a full-blown twister. The pull of the twister began to uproot trees and eventually pulled up the tree R Megaman was holding on too, pulling him in too.

"Ahhhh!!" R Megaman became trapped in the twister, spinning around and around.

"How…do…we…stop this…thing?"

"Lan! I've noticed that all it takes to knock him out of his transformations is one hit. You have to try to hit him!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one trapped in a twister trying to hit the eye!"

"Try to reverse the twister."

"How?"

"Use a tornado!"

"Oh. Ok.. Tornado!"

Even though he was still in the pull of the twister, he began to spin, counteracting the twister and causing an opening to the eye.

"Now!"

"Megabuster!" Firing one blast of energy, it hit Kirby, turning him back. This also stopped the twister, causing both of them and the trees to fall out of the sky.

"Airshoes!" Jets appeared on his boots, allowing him to float in mid-air. Kirby also puffed himself up so he too could float.

They both landed on the tops of trees that hadn't been uprooted. Lan activated his Longsword and swung at Kirby, who did something unexpected: he bit it.

"Hey! Get off!' He tried to shake him off but he held tight. A loud crack could be heard as the blade of the sword was bit clean off. Kirby began to chew on the sword as R Megaman disposed of the broken hilt. As Kirby swallowed the blade, he transformed again.

A green hat with a white pompom appeared on his head. A sword seemed to appear out of nowhere, which he grabbed and spun around a few times before.

_Back in the main hall…_

"Hey! That's me!" yelled Link.

Everyone looked at him, then at the Kirby on the screen. Then at him again.

"I guess he does…look like him…a little." Was most of their answer.

_Back in the battle…_

Lan had activated his Shadowsoul, transforming him into the ninja navi. Like the wind, he began hopping across the tops of the trees, trying to put distance between him and the Link-look-alike.

"How can we fight this guy? Whenever I attack, he just eats it and transforms."

"There has to be someway to.." He didn't finish that, as a blast of energy shot from behind him, barely missing him.

"Uh-oh. Don't look now, but he's right behind us!"

Kirby was hopping across the treetops as fast as he was. His sword began to glow as he sent another sonic wave at Lan. Lan ducked as it shot over his head.

"We have to slow him down somehow…"

Stopping on one of the treetops, he quickly activated his vine chip, sending snake like vines shooting out of the tree. Kirby began to cut the vines as they came near him, until one wrapped around his sword, preventing him from using it. More wrapped around his hands and feet and continued to snake towards him.

"That should hold him. Vulcan!" A Vulcan appeared on his arm, firing of several shots at Kirby, who was still tangled in the vines.

As the shot were coming towards him, Kirby's sword began to glow brightly. After a few seconds, his sword seemed cloaked in light.. Suddenly, he began spinning around like a top, cutting the vines and flinging the shots back towards Lan, who quickly drew the sword from the scabbard on his back and knocked back the attack.

Lan suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Kirby. As he swung his sword, Kirby quickly spun around and used his sword to block it. Both tried to push the other back, but to no avail. That was until, they stepped of the treetop while trying to push each other back. Both plummeted to the ground, but thankfully landed in soft bushes, only getting minor bruises. Because most of the trees were gone, the forest was filled with light.

As Lan tried to get up, Kirby quickly sent another sonic boom at him. Quickly, Lan crossed his hands infront of his chest, creating a seal. When the blast struck him, the only thing injured was a small doll, as Lan had disappeared. Suddenly, a shuriken came hurtling towards Kirby, who quickly knocked it away with his sword. Before he could react, Lan came falling out of the sky, no longer in Shadowsoul and with his fist covered in gold because of his Goldfist chip, he punched Kirby right on the head, knocking him out of his transformation and pounding him into the ground.

"There's no way he can come back from that!"

Suddenly, the earth seemed to cave in, as a huge hole suddenly appeared. From the hole came an angered Kirby, with a mouth full of…something.

"There's no way!"

Before Lan could attack, Kirby shot out a huge stream of mud from his mouth into Lan's eyes, blinding him.

"Arg! I can't see!"

"Lan, look out!" Megaman's warning came too late, as the pink ball suddenly jumped at his shoulder and bit down hard. Lan tried to knock him off, but he was still blinded by the mud in his eyes.

"Get off!" Lan formed his buster and aimed it at his shoulder. Firing, he knocked Kirby off, but also hit himself in the shoulder. Quickly, Lan rubbed to dirt out of his eyes, allowing him to see again. As he caught sight of Kirby, he saw something in his mouth. Something yellow.

"Uh-oh. That's not…" It was, indeed, his shoulder pad, bitten clean off.

"If he eats that…Oh-no!!"

Before Lan could do anything to stop him, Kirby had swallowed the piece of armor whole. He began to glow blue as a new transformation was activated.

Beginning the transformation, a light blue helmet with yellow marks on it landed on his head. His skin changed to a dark blue color, like Megaman's bodysuit. A barrel weapon appeared on his arm. Holding it up with his other arm, he took a finishing pose and the change was complete.

"He looks like…"

"ME!?!"

Testing out his new form, he brought up his buster and randomly fired of several purple blasts. Most of them struck sailed through the air, but a few hit a nearby tree knocking it down, with a loud crash.

"We have to take him out before he learns what he can do! Elecblade!" A steel blade surrounded by a yellow aura appeared on his arm. Lunging forward, he swung it at Kirby, who brought up his gloved hand to block it. The two collided, creating sparks on contact.

As Lan attacked with the elecblade, Kirby began building up power in the barrel of his weapon. Lan didn't see this, until it was too late. Kirby unleashed the power of the charge shot, blowing Lan back. The force of the blast also sent Kirby flying back as well.

_"What can I do! He copies everything I throw at him. Except for…"_

Lan had an idea. He crossed out, his PET returning to him.

* * *

"Is he giving up already?" asked Bowser from the main hall.

* * *

Lan reached into his pocket and pulled out two chips. One had the image of a wolf head on it. The other had a picture of a bird on it.

"Lan, you're not planning on…"

"It may be our only hope to beat him."

"Alright. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Lan quickly slotted in the two chips, along with his syncro chip, becoming R Meagaman once again. By this point, Kirby had recovered from the recoil of the attack. He prepared to fire again.

"Ready Megaman?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright. Let's do this!"

Kirby had built up enough energy. Firing, a huge blast of energy shot from the buster, blasting towards Lan.

"NOW!"

"Gregar beast-out!" A huge amount of energy suddenly shot out of the ground, covering R Megaman and blocking the attack. A loud roar could be heard as the energy completely covered him. When it disappeared, everyone gasped at what they saw.

Lan had completely changed. He now resembled some kind of wolf. His armor had transformed to a dark green color and covered almost his whole body. A tail appeared to come out the back of his armor. Strange claws seemed to be acting as shoulder pads. A pair of claws were attached to both his wrists, and his boots had become large clawed feet. His helmet looked like a wolfs head, with orange spikes coming out the back and his head placed in the center of the mouth. His eyes had changed to a deep shade of red and a strange mark was on the top of his helmet.

Kirby, seeing the new form, began to tremble in fear. He tried to keep the barrel of his weapon steady, but it was moving all over the place. Before anyone could even blink, Lan had gotten behind Kirby and had grabbed him by the back of his head. Spinning him around, he threw him up in the air.

Before he even started to come down, Lan had suddenly appeared above him, drop kicking him back into the ground. The moment Kirby hit the ground, he suddenly appeared standing over him. Like a soccer ball, he kicked him into a tree, which he bounced off into another tree, back to Lan. Lan caught him in his hand as he came back. The force of the attack finally hit, as he reverted back to normal.

* * *

Everyone stood gasping at what they were viewing.

"Such speed…" remarked Sora.

"Such power…" remarked Ganondorf.

Bass was standing in the corner, watching this. He began to smile at what was being displayed on the screen.

"Maybe this wont be as boring as I thought it would be."

* * *

"Lan. I think it's time we ended this."

"I agree."

Still clutching Kirby in his hand, the claws on his wrist began to glow. Leaping into the air, he dive bombed into the ground, slamming Kirby so hard in the ground that it created a large crater. Kirby was lying still in the crater, swirls spinning in his eyes. The image of the robed man appeared once again.

"Knockout. The winner is: Lan and Megaman."

Once the winner was declared, Lan deactivated beast-out and crossed out. He fell to his knees, having used up a large amount of energy to beast-out.

"Lan…you alright?"

"Yeah….I'm fine." Lan slowly got to his feet. He walked up to the crater and was about to help get Kirby out when the robed man snapped his fingers, and Kirby vanished.

"Hey! What to you do with him!"

"Do not worry. I have mearly sent him back to his world. He will be cured of all injuries once he returns to there is no need to worry. It is time for us to return." Snapping his fingers again, both him and Lan disappeared in a large flash of light.


	3. The Dark Dragoon Vs The Calamity!

**Battle Inferno! Rose Vs Sephiroth!**

The battle of Kirby and Lan had just ended, Lan being the victor. Kirby's picture was no longer on the board and Lan's had moved up. The next battle was about to commence.

"Would both fighters step forward."

Rose and Sephiroth stepped forward. Rose had and evil smile on her face, as Sephiroth had his ever present emotionless look on. Once both had stepped forward, the robed man spun the location wheel.

"The location of their battle will be..." the wheel stopped on a picture of a circle field, surrounded by flames.

"The Inferno field!" Once again, both fighters disappeared, only to reappear on the field. The field was a large circular area, somehow suspended above nothingness. As in the picture, huge walls of flame surrounded the field.

"This is the inferno field." explained the robed man. "As you can see, the field is suspended above nothing, so if you fall, it's game over. Also, because of the flames, it is extremely hot in this area and will eventually weaken the fighters during the battle. This match will be either first knockout...of first to knock the other off. Ready fighters!"

Rose let out an evil cackle." This will be easy. No one can defeat "The Black monster"!"

"...Pity..."

"What did you say!!"

"I said that it's such a pity that a name like that, is wasted on a being like you. Such a pity."

"Why you...!!!"

"Fighters, get ready, and...BATTLE!!" The moment the battle started, Rose drew her sword and sent out a dark shockwave at Sephiroth.

"You'll pay for what you said!!"

Without even blinking, he jumped over the wave, and back-flipped over to where Rose was.

"Anger can blind any warrior. Even one as weak as you."

"Shut up!!" angered by Sehiroth's comments, Rose began to gather energy in her blade. Once the blade was as dark as the night, she slashed an X in the air, creating a mark of dark energy. The X was sent hurtling towards him, creating grooves in the ground as it traveled.

Sephiroth didn't even blink, as the blast was coming towards him. Raising his right arm, the attack struck his palm, but sieced to move. He appeared to be holding it back. With on flick of his wrist, the wave was destroyed.

"Pathetic."

"Big words coming from a guy who hasn't attacked once."

"I do not need my sword to defeat you."

"Pretty boastful of yourself, but can you back it up!" Spinning her sword around, she slammed it into the ground, causing the ground to shake. A crack began to form in the ground, as a huge hand of dark energy shot out of the ground.

"Hand of hell! Drag him into the dark abyss!" The hand shot forward extremely fast, ready to drag him into the abyss. Sephiroth didn't even seem to notice the hand, as he didn't even flinch.

The hand grabbed at him, but all it caught was empty space. Sephiroth had leaped high into the air, landing on the back of the hand. As the hand tried to shake him off, a strange seal appeared on the palm of Sephiroth's hand. Slamming it down, energy shot through

the hand. It stood still, before it fell apart into dozens of pieces, all disappearing in puffs of black smoke.

"Dark dimensions!" Drawing a figure in the air with her sword, a cube of energy surrounded Sephiroth, lifting him into the air.

"No one has ever survived this attack. You will die by your own fear!" another cackle filled the air.

The cube began to spin, getting darker by the second. Suddenly, a loud crack could be heard as the cube suddenly stopped spinning. A black wing was sticking out of the side, a huge crack in the panel.

The crack began to travel across the cube, until it covered the whole side of it. The cube split like an egg and Sephiroth ammerged, not even scratched. Even though he only had one wing, he gently floated down, landing in his previous spot.

"Im...impossible!!"

"That was pointless. I have no fears."

"That's it. Time to get serious!" Throwing her sword up in the air, a huge column of dark energy came down from above, completely covering Rose. When the light faded, Rose had transformed into the Dark dragoon. Her armor had spread and grown, covering more of her then before. A pair of black wings had sprouted from her back, allowing her to float a few feet above the ground. Caughting her sword as it came down, it had also transformed, as it was longer and sharper then before.

"So...you've changed."

"In this form, my powers are limitless!"

"Well, let us see then."

Using her sword, she created a circle of energy in the air. Thrusting her sword into the center, a huge blast shot from it, straight at Sephiroth.

Again, he didn't even flinch as the attack came. Raising his arm, he was covered by a barrier of energy, blocking the attack completely. Rose continued to send blast after blast to break the shield, but each blast harmlessly bounced off.

"Is that all you got?"

"Why you smug little..." Rose was extremely annoyed by him at this point. She was the Black monster, and this guy was making her look like a weakling. She was about to attack again, when the ground underneath her began to rumble.

"I forgot to mention. After enough time, the whole arena begins to spin, making it harder for the combatants to keep their balance."

As he had said, the field began to spin, causing Rose to lose her balance. Sephiroth just stood there, like was glued to the floor. Rose being a dragoon, she simply flew up in the air. Sephiroth followed, spreading his one wing and somehow floated up into the air. Now it was a battle of the skies.

Once they were both in the air, Rose lunged forward, her sword ready. Sephiroth simply sidestepped away from her attack and grabbed her right wing. Pulling it, he began to spin her around and around. When she was spinning at full speed, he let her go, sending her flying. The force sent her plummeting towards the huge walls of flames.

Quickly, Rose was able to stop her fall and get back up in the air. She was even more pissed off by Sephiroth.

"Dark lightning!" Raising her sword above her head, a blast of energy shot from the blade into the sky. Pitch black rain clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and huge bolts of black lightning shot from the clouds towards Sephiroth. Several bolts struck Sephiroth, but it didn't even phase him.

"Dark anarchy!" Dark energy began to pour from her blade, creating a dark ball of energy in front of her. Stabbing her blade into the dark energy ball, it began to take on the form of an enormous snake. Swinging her sword, the snake was sent hurtling towards Sephiroth. Baring it's dark fangs, it bit down onto Sephiroth's shoulder.

Sephiroth didn't even flinch as the snake came towards him and bit him. Quickly grabbing the snake, his hand began to flow with dark energy. Just like Rose's dark hand, the energy cut the snake apart, disappearing in black whiffs of smoke.

"…..Is that the best you can do…"

"No…This is!!!!" Her body became surrounded by an aura of dark energy. The energy began to flow from her body, collecting together into one large mass. The mass began to twist and swirl, taking on the form of an enormous black dragon.

"Dark dragon, attack!!!" With a great roar, the dragon flew forward with great speed. Swinging its mace like tail, it prepared to take out Sephiroth. With lightning fast reflexes, Sephiroth caught the dragons tail in his bare hand. Pulling hard, he tore the tail off, the dragon spewing dark energy.

The dragon roared in pain, echoing through the field. Gathering energy in his hand to form a blade, Sephiroth leaped above the dragon and struck, splitting the dragon straight down the middle. The two sides fell away, dropping into the abyss.

"My dark dragon!"

"That's your best? Pathetic."

"Arrrrrg…That's it! You have forced me to use my most powerful attack!" Energy began to flow into her palms, forming two balls of pure energy.

"Dragoon dimension!!!" Throwing the balls down, they smashed down on the still spinning the field, causing it to stop. The whole area flashed, and a huge dome of energy blanketed the area, blocking the other combatants from viewing the battle.

"Hey! What's going on?" Bowser started to get very angry, steam coming from his ears.

_Meanwhile, in the dragoon dimension…_

Sephiroth was surrounded on all sides by endless darkness. Rose had disappeared the moment the dome appeared. Suddenly, her cackle began to echo through the area, coming from all sides.

"In my world of shadows, I am invincible!" The shadows behind him began to swirl, until Rose appeared. Bringing her sword up, she attempted to strike him, but he was too quick, sending a concentrated blast of energy at Rose. The blast struck her chest and…went right her!

"A clone…" he was correct, as the "Rose" melted back into shadows. As that one disappeared, two more appeared in its place. They again attacked and he took them both out, causing more to appear.

"Ha, ha,ha! It is pointless. Just give up!"

_That's right…keep talking…_ ran through Sephiroth's mind as he took out two more. Suddenly, one appeared behind him, striking him in the shoulder.

He quickly destroyed it with a dagger of energy.

"Looks like you're not as tough as you thought. Ha,ha,ha,ha!" Her laughs continued to echo through the world as he continued to fight off the Rose clones.

_Yes, that's it. Just a little more…_

Another series of clones appeared from the shadows, surrounding Sephiroth. Every one of them had their swords drawn and were all prepared to destroy him. Sephiroth didn't even move as they all leapt at him. With lightning fast reflexes, he grabbed two of the clones swords, throwing them into two other clones, taking all four out. He did the same thing for the other clones until they had all disappeared.

"Is that all you got…" Sephiroth was as calm as ever.

"Cocky eh? Well…you asked for it!" Suddenly, a huge mass of shadows began to swirl and transform. A large scaly torso appeared first, followed by a pair of razor sharp claws. As clawed feet appeared, a huge tail sprouted from the back, ending in a huge spike. Immense wings appeared and lastly, a huge head appeared. Rows of sharp teeth appeared in its enormous jaw and a pair of jade green eyes barreled down on him. The newly formed beast let out a roar as it stared down at its opponent.

"Not this again."

"This dragon is different then my last. In this world, he too has become invincible! Dark dragon, attack!!!"

Flapping its huge wings, the dragon took off towards Sephiroth. It immediately extended its claws and prepared to take him out in one attack. Quickly, Sephiroth jumped out of the way, but didn't expect its tail. The tail struck him hard, sending him flying.

"What's the matter? Too tough for ya?"

Sephiroth quickly used his black wing to regain balance and flew straight for the dragons under belly. Slamming his fist hard into the beast's gut, it doubled over in pain. It swung its tail again to knock him back, but Sephiroth was prepared for it, leaping out of the way. Grabbing the tail, he ripped it off just like the last time. What happened next was a complete surprise.

Shadow began to pool around the stump of tail, forming into the shape of a mace. The shadows seemed to attach themselves to the dragon and, moments later, a larger, fiercer tail had appeared.

"You can try and hurt my dragon, he'll just come back even stronger!" The dragon swung it's new tail, faster then before, knocking Sephiroth back. Opening its jaw, shadow began to gather at the opening of its mouth, forming a huge ball of energy. When the ball had grown to a large enough size, the dragon let out a loud roar before firing the shadow ball towards Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly dived out of the way, the energy ball crashing into the ground. When the attack had died down, a huge crater had been left.

"This time you're through!" The dragon began to form another energy ball, this one greater then the last. Sephiroth began to back up as the dragon was gathering energy.

"Trying to escape? Ha, ha, ha!"

"_Far from it…"_

"Dark dragon! Destroy him!" The dragon tilted its head back to attack.

"Gotcha…" Before the dragon could attack, Sephiroth spun around and plunged his hand into the shadows. He began to smile as he pulled his hand from the shadows, pulling Rose. She was gasping for air as Sephiroth had her by the throat.

"But…'gasp'..how…"

"I knew you were hiding in the shadows. I just had to find you, and your constant chatter helped me do that. Time to finis…"

Before he could say anything else, a huge roar came from behind him. The dragon had continued to gather energy until the ball was twice the dragon's size. Now that it was at maximum power, it had no choice but to fire.

Rose began to laugh through her gasps for air.

"Looks…like…I…win…"

"I don't think so." With great speed, he thrust his hand into the jewel on Roses armor. What he pulled out, was a pitch-black crystal.

"So this is the source of your power."

"Dark…dragon…ATTACK!!!" On her call, the dragon launched the attack. Before it could reach them, Sephiroth crushed the crystal in his hand, A dark mist floating off from the jewel. Suddenly, the attack disappeared. The dragon began to bend and twist until it disappeared in a black mist.

Once the dragon had disappeared, the dome went with it. A dark miasma began to seep from the dark dome as it broke down. In moments, the dark dome had disappeared, returning the two fighters to the arena. Because her dark crystal was destroyed, she had reverted back to her human form.

"Looks like I win." With a smile, Sephiroth threw her across the field, over the edge. Rose was able to hold on, dangling above an endless abyss while barely holding on the edge.

Sephiroth slowly walked over to edge and stared down at Rose.

"Still holding on?" Sephiroth's hand reached for his sword.

"I said I wouldn't use my sword, but in this case…" He pulled his Masamune from it's sheath, the metal of the long sword glinted in the light.

"I'll make an exception."

With incredible speed, his sword swung through the air, dragging across the field. Time seemed to slow down at this point, seconds became hours as the chunk that Rose was holding onto, broke off. Her cries echoed through the arena as she plummeted into emptiness.

Sephiroth slowly placed his word back into its sheath, no emotion was on his face. With the match over, Sephiroth disappeared from the field in a flash of light. Rose's screams could still be heard as he disappeared.


	4. The Keyblade master Vs The Hero of Time!

**Traps galore!**

The second battle had just finished, with Sephiroth winning by sending Rose plummeting into an endless abyss. He didn't even seem happy as he arrive back to the main hall. Everyone was still gasping at what they had seen.

"Such...power..." Bass said with some excitement.

"Such ruthlessness." Was Bowsers response. The game master stopped any further comments.

"Alright. Time for the next bout. Will the two fighters please step forward."

Link, the green garbed hero of time and Sora, the Keyblade master stepped forward. The fairy on links shoulder began to flutter as it tried to pick up on his opponent's weaknesses.

"Oh, by the way..." Raising his hand up, he snapped his fingers. A cage of some kind of glass appeared over the fairy, imprisoning it. The cage floated over to his hand and stayed there.

"Navi! You let her go!" Link's hand prepared to draw his sword.

" I'm just trying to make the fight fair. This little fairy would allow you to find out your opponent's weak spots, which would give you an advantage. Do not worry, she will be returned to you after the battle."

"She'd better be." Links hand returned from his sword.

"Now, to decide the next battle arena." Grabbing the wheel, he spun it like he had done before. The wheel continued to spin for several moments before it finally stopped on a picture of a tower covered in runes.

"The trigger tower!" In flashes of light, both warriors had vanished, and reappeared in a huge tower. Both fighters gasped as they saw that the walls were all covered in symbols and runes. The game master appeared in the center of the room.

"You are now in the Trigger tower. As the name implies it is filled with traps, each triggering a different event, good or bad. This is a single knockout challenge. Both fighters, get ready!"

Link drew his master sword from its hilt, the blade covered by a glowing aura. Link held out his hand infront of him, and in a flash of blue light, his Keyblade appeared in his hand. The chain dangled as he wielded the giant key.

"May the best fighter win."

"Likewise."

"Begin!!" Both fighters, wielding their weapons, lunged forward. Their blades clashed as they met halfway. Both pushed back at the same time, forcing the other back.

"Firaga!" A huge blast of fire shot from Sora's keyblade straight at Link. Link quickly pulled a mirror like shield from his back. The attack hit the shield and it seemed to glow a bright red color.

Putting his shield back, Link pulled a boomerang from his back and tossed it at Sora. Sora raised his Keyblade to block it, but was caught off guard when Link lunged forward. He was unable to block Link's assault and was knocked back.

As he tried to get up, Link again attacked with his sword. Sora quickly backflipped to avoid Link's sword. Back on his feet, he shot another blast of fire towards Link. Once again, Link blocked it with his shield but this time, something Sora didn't expect happened.

As the blast of fire hit the shield, it turned a searing shade of red and suddenly, a stream of flames shot from the shield. Sora quickly dived back to avoid the flames, only getting slight burns on his shoes.

"What was that!"

Link held of his shield so it shone in the light.

"My mirror shield absorbs magic energy, then hurls it back towards the user with double the power. Your magic won't work on me."

As Link put his shield back, he noticed three glowing orbs of light positioned in a triangle on the ceiling.

That looks like the triggers in the temples. So maybe…" 

Grabbing his boomerang, he tossed it towards the lights. It struck the lights in perfect order, causing them to go out.

"What were you aiming at?" Sora didn't have to wait long for his answer as the ground beneath him began to rumble. The floor suddenly split in two, the two sides moving to the sides. Hissing could be heard coming from the pit.

As both sides began to move, the sound of sliding metal could be heard behind them. Turning around, they both gasped as large metal spikes slid from the walls.

"Well…didn't expect that to happen."

Quickly grabbing his hookshot from his pack, he fired a metal spike at a near by ledge. Yanking it back, the chain quickly pulled him up to the ledge, away from the spikes. He looked down as he wondered how his opponent was going to get out of this.

Sora was wondering the exact same thing, as was getting closer and closer towards the spikes. He didn't have anything like Link's Hookshot, and soon he would be impaled on the spikes behind him.

"What to do, what to do, what to do?" Sora was beginning to panic, until he noticed a doorway ahead of him. On the far wall. Over the pit of still hissing snakes.

"Oh, great. Impaled on spikes, or bitten by snakes. I don't know which is worse." He almost fell down as the floor began to speed up, the spikes even closer then before.

"Uh-oh! I'll take my chances with the snakes!" Breaking into a run, he leaped off the ledge, flying through the air. He jumped short, falling faster then he thought. He held at his hand and just barely grabbed the ledge. Snakes attempted to bite at his dangling ankles as he tried to pull himself up. Grabbing his Keyblade in his free hand, he raised it up as silvery energy began to surround it.

"Aero!" a cyclone of wind shot from the blade, surrounding him in swirling winds. The snakes were blown away as the cyclone slowly raised him up above the ledge. In moments, he was standing on solid ground.

"That…was close." Before he had a chance to relax, something whizzed past his head, just missing his ear. Looking up, he saw Link, armed with a bow and flaming arrow. Link shot three more, which Sora quickly knocked away. Before Link could fire anymore, Sora quickly ran down the hallway.

"So he runs." Quickly putting his arrows back in the quiver, he also ran down a hallway.

Meanwhile, in the main hall, the screen changed, now showing a map of the tower. It showed Sora was on one side, and Link the other. Both were quickly moving towards each other.

Sora was walking through a hall with a suit of armor every few feet. He was looking around to find any of those puzzles the game master had spoke of. He was walking up the long flight of stairs, when he though he heard something move behind him. He turned around and gasped as he saw one of the suits move, brandishing a huge battle-axe.

"How did that happen?"

Meanwhile… 

Link stood perfectly still, as the panel he had just stepped on had sank in, triggering a trap. Sweat began to roll down his face as he waited for something to happen. Slowly inching forward, he pulled one of the arrows out of its quiver and tossed it to the ground.

Nothing happened. Link slowly bent down and picked up the arrow, and still nothing happened.

"Guess that trap was a dud."

Back to Sora… 

Sora quickly grabbed his Keyblade as the living suit swung its huge battle-axe at Sora. Sora grunted as he was pushed back by the force of the weapon.

"For a living suit of armor, this things strong!"

Pushing off with his feet, backflipped over the suit, landing a few feet behind it. As it turned around to attack him, he tossed his Keyblade, sending it spinning like a boomerang.

It struck the its helmet, knocking it away. As the Keyblade returned to him, the suit simply grabbed another helmet from the wall, placed it atop its shoulders and faced him to attack him again. As it struck, Sora quickly dived down and slid between its legs, getting behind it.

"Valor form!" A huge prism of energy surrounded him, glowing before it shattered, showing the new Sora.

His clothes had changed to a dark red color, with gold trim. His Keyblade had changed to a silvery color, and had seemed to grow in size. Holding the blade in both hands, a ball of energy began to gather at the tip.

As the suit turned around, he was faced with a huge glowing ball of energy. It began to back up as the energy continued to build. When it had grown to a large enough size, it began to blink.

"…Fire…"

The blast of energy shot from the blade, striking the suit with great force. It was sent flying back, slamming into the wall so hard, cracks began to run up the wall. The blast had caused the armor to drop its battle-axe, which Sora picked up.

"This could come in handy." Wielding the battle-axe, he continued to walk up the flight of stairs. He didn't notice as he stepped on a trip-wire.

Back to Link… 

As Link was walking, he heard the sound of a rope cutting. He had seconds to react as a huge pendulum came flying towards him. Quickly diving down, it cut through the back of his shirt, leaving a huge gap.

"Phew… this place is more dangerous then I thought."

Back on the main screen, it showed that both fighters were both about to enter the same hall. Link was above, and Sora was below. It also showed, that Link was going to get there first.

As Link continued to run up the steps, he saw a passageway up ahead. He quickly ran up, and almost fell over as he saw he was on a ledge. Looking down, he saw he was above a huge chamber.

He was about to turn around, when he heard something in the hallway below. Something like footsteps. Quickly, he grabbed his bow as he heard the footsteps getting closer. Docking an arrow, he laid in wait, like a hunter stalking its prey. He didn't have to wait long, as Sora stepped into the chamber.

Sora saw that he had stepped into a room, with several hallways leading all over the tower. As he tried to decide, he heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow shooting from a bow. Quickly using the axe to knock it away, he turned around and saw Link above him, another arrow loaded onto the bow.

Link began to quickly fire arrow after arrow, never seeming to run out. Sora was jumping back in forth as he tried to avoid being struck by the flying projectiles. As he stepped into the middle of the room, an arrow landed between his feet.

"Next one won't miss." As he loaded another arrow, it began to glow a bright yellow color, aimed precisely at Sora.

"There won't be a next one. Gravi!"

A black orb of energy appeared infront of Sora. Swinging his new battle-axe like a bat, he sent it flying towards Link. Link braced as it came forward, but stopped when it seemed to pass into the ledge he was standing on.

"You missed!"

"Wasn't aiming at you!"

A confused look appeared on his face, before the sound of stone crumbling echoed through the chamber. He didn't have time to react, as the ledge below him grew to an unbearable weight, and broke the wall, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Slamming had into the ground, he dropped his sword and it skids across from him. The fall had caused some damage, as he was straining to stand up. As he attempted to stand up, Sora came towards him with his Keyblade ready.

Link quickly dived to the left, grabbing his fallen sword and grabbing his shield off his back. As Sora came at him again, he held up his shield to block the attack. The sound of metal on metal rang through the air as the two collided with each other. Both pushed back as their attacks failed to do anything.

"Time to finish this. Valor form!" Again, a prism of energy surrounded him and when it shattered, he had changed. This time his clothes were a light blue color and he held a black Keyblade in his other hand.

"Keyblades of light and darkness!" Lunging forward with both blades, Link did something unexpected. He tossed his shield up in the air, and grabbed his bow. Grabbing a light arrow, he fired up in the air, striking the shield.

"What was that suppose to accomplish?" He got his answer moments later as the arrow continued to bounce of the wall behind him, striking him hard in the shoulder. He was knocked to the ground as the arrow dug into his shoulder.

"That…was what I was trying to accomplish." Putting his bow back, he picked back up his shield and began to walk towards Sora.

"Give up already. You fought proudly."

"No…I won't…give up." Using what energy he had left, he lunged forward with both blades ready. Link soon did the same as they both prepared for one, final slash by.

A huge flash rang through the room as both fighters passed. For a moment, time seemed to stand still. Moments later, Link went down to one knee, a huge cut above his eye and across his arm.

A smile spread across Sora's face, before blood began to flow from a slash on his chest. Completely drained of energy, he fell forward, defeated. His Keyblades slipped from his hands, landing next to him as he lost consciousness.

As Sora lost consciousness, the Game master appeared in the center of the room.

"Good job Link. You both will have your wounds taken care when we return. Now, to get back." In a flash of light, they were back in the main hall.

"Now, on to the next fight." Spinning the wheel, it landed on a black void.  
"The dark realm! Both fighter get ready!" in another flash, both Bass and the NME shadow had arrived in a realm completely void of all light.

"Begin!!!!"

The shadow quickly lunged forwards, it's one eye staring down at Bass. As it came forward, an orb of dark energy began to gather in Bass's hand.

"You're not worth the effort. Darkness overload!" A huge blast of purple energy shot forward, completely enveloping the shadow. His screams echoed through the void and in seconds, he had completely disappeared.

"Not even worth my time." In a flash, Bass left the void and returned to the main hall.

_**End chapter**_


	5. The X Soldier Vs The Red Dragoon!

**Moto- Grand prix!**

Everyone was still gasping once Bass had returned. He had just taken out his opponent in seconds, with one attack! Most people were hoping they wouldn't have to fight him in the next round.

"Well...that was an impressive display of power. Now if you're all done gasping, we can get on to the next match." He had an air of impatience in his voice. Moments later, every was ready for the next match.

"Now... next fighters step forward."

Cloud got up from leaning against the wall in the corner of the room. He had been watching the matches from a distance, observing his opponents. His boots clicked behind him as he walked. Dart, the red dragoon, was already waiting, his sword at the ready. He saw how this guy's enemy had defeated his enemy, so he was taking no chances.

"Time to select the location." Once again spinning the wheel, pictures of different locations began to blur as it picked up speed. Without even slowing down, the dial stopped on a picture of a highway.

"The Motocross Speedway! A very... interesting arena. Let's go!" In flashes of light, Cloud and Dart reappeared in a dark tunnel. In another flash, the Game master appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to the race course. We are currently in the starting arena. This match will be a little different..., as you will not be fighting directly. Instead...you will be using these." Snapping his fingers, two basic chopper appeared in front of them.

"What are those?" Dart being from a medieval style world, he had never seen such a device before.

"They're called motorcycles. You will both be using them in your match."

"Sorry. I prefer to use my own bike. Any chance you could get it for me?"

"No need to worry. Simply touch the vehicle, and it will transform to what ever you want it to. Try it."

Unsure of this, Cloud stepped forward and grabbed the handle. The bike began to vibrate and glow, as a yellow aura surrounded it. As the aura seemed to seep off, the bike had completely changed..

It now had a dark black paint job, trim leather seat, and a compartment on each side to hold many different swords. Grabbing his own sword, it split into different sized swords, which deposited into the compartments.

"Now you try Dart."

Because Dart had never seen a motorcycle before, he was unsure of what to do. Slowly reaching out, his hand grasped the handle and a red aura surrounded it. Like with Cloud, it began to seep off and had changed to Darts whims.

The sides were now covered in a reddish orange armor with green tints. The pedals were shaped like small wings and the seat was a bright red color. An almost real dragonhead adorned the front of the bike and his sword was ready at the side.

"Excellent. Now if you can both get on, we can start this."

With ease, Cloud climbed onto his bike. Dart being unsure what to do, just mimicked. Once they were both on, a doorway ahead of them began to open up and they seemed to be forced out. As they exited, they both stared in awe at their surroundings.

They were surrounded on both sides by rows and rows of seats. Every one seemed to be filled by identical looking people, all of which were cheering. A huge stretch of track lay before them. Hearing a whistle ring through the air, they both looked up and saw the Game master standing atop a large stand, several different colored flags next to. He appeared on the jumbo screen as he began to speak.

"Welcome all, to Moto-cross stadium! The rules are simple: Either knock your opponent off his bike so he is unable to continue, destroy his bike, or be the first to finish the race. The course will be layered with dangers and the racers will also need to avoid…these guys."

Snapping his fingers, black blobs began to surround Cloud and Dart.. The blobs began to take shape, until they all had transformed into identical riders, riding identical bikes. They all wore pitch-black helmets, hiding their faces.

"These racers will all be racing against you, making this a more challenging match. Now racers, take your positions." Every copy racer began to move in, until they were all positioned in straight rows. Cloud and Dart were in the very back row.

"Racers, start your engines." With that call, every copy racer began to rev their engines, which sounded more like a creature growling. Cloud started his engine and Dart soon caught on and did the same.

"Get set…" he picked up the green flag from beside him. Every racer looked up as they prepared for him to start the race. Cloud just looked straight ahead and Dart was focused on working his vehicle.

"…annnnnd…..GO!!!" with a loud cry and a wave of the flag, they were off. The fake crowd began to cheer as they watched the mob of racers, followed by Cloud and Dart, roll down the track.

Cloud began weaving in and out form behind the racers, beginning to move up. After he had passed three or four, one of them suddenly went on the offensive and pulled out a small sword. Cloud quickly grabbed a sword from his bike and began to use it to bat away the racer.

As Cloud was busy fighting off this racer, Dart came from behind him, his sword already drawn. It was covered in oil as he had just used it to cut some of the racers bikes in half. With great swiftness, he easily knocked the racer off his bike, the bike skidding to the side and crashing into the wall.

"Thanks for that."

"Don't mention it. You're my opponent, not them." Pressing on the gas, he began to speed ahead of Cloud, taking out two more racing clones. Cloud wasn't about to let this guy beat him, so he also began to speed up.

As he picked up speed, two racers began to flank him on each side. Pressing an autopilot button, he grabbed a second sword from his bike and used it to knock both fighters off at once. As this was going on, the Game master's voice could be heard over the mega speakers.

"What an exciting start to the race. Already a dozen racers have been taken out and this is just the starting leg of the race. The racers are now on course for the "defy tunnel", an area where the laws of gravity don't apply. Let's see how they fair against it."

As Dart was continuing to advance, he didn't notice when Cloud drove right behind him. With his sword drawn, he stabbed it into the back of Dart's bike. This caused Dart to veer to the side, allowing Cloud to pass him.

Quickly regaining control of his bike, he reached back and yanked the sword from his bike. Throwing it like a dagger, he meant to hit Cloud. Without missing a beat, Cloud opened his side compartment, moved over so the sword slid cleanly in and closed it in one swift motion.

Dart quickly hit the gas, driving right beside Cloud. In unison, both grabbed their swords and slashed between them, their swords clashing between them. Matching slash for slash, neither seemed to have the edge.

Ahead of them, the defy tunnel loomed before them. The inside looked like the night shy, with little twinkles of little in a pitch-blackness. A quiet humming could be heard coming from the tunnel. They were still trading blows when they entered the tunnel.

Like he always rode in no gravity, he broke away from Dart, picked up speed and in seconds, he was riding up the wall. Grabbing one of the swords out of his bike, he throws it infront of Dart, causing him to almost topple over when he tried to swerve out of the way. In the time it took Dart to recover, Cloud had grabbed his sword and was gaining in the lead.

Dart quickly started to pick up, but he was suddenly knocked over by one of the remaining clone racers. Another rode up on his left and knocked him back again. With a push of a button, spikes shot out of the sides of their bikes and they both began to move in on him.

"Time for my secret weapon…"

Flipping up a panel on his dashboard, he revealed a small red button on hid dashboard. He waited for the racers to move in, before…

"A little more…"

The clone racers decided at that moment to pick up speed and sandwich him in between their bikes, which would have done some serious damage. Unfortunately for them, it was a that moment, that Dart unleashed his secret weapon.

"Now!" Slamming down the button, his engine began to roar so loud, it sounded like some kind of beast. Flames began to shoot out of his exhaust as he suddenly shot forward like a missile, causing the two racers to crash into each other, hard.

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooo!!!"

Cloud was continuing to take the lead, he heard a cry from behind him and all he caught site of, was a red bullet passing by him. It took him a moment to realize that that was Dart that just passed by him.

Dart was having fun with his sudden burst of speed. He was going so fast, he was doing wheelies on the ceiling! Several racers were ahead of him, but he was going so fast, he just knocked them out of the way like bowling pins.

Cloud was not about to let this guy get ahead of him, so he put the pedal to the medal, going as fast as his bike could go. Dart was still going much faster then him, but Cloud wasn't worried. He knew this sudden burst of speed would wear off soon.

As if to prove this, Dart began to slow down, the flames dying down in his exhaust pipes. The needle on his speedometer (which before was off the charts!) was now passing down to more regular speed.

Seeing this, Cloud quickly rode up behind him. Grabbing an extra dagger form his bike, he tossed it at the back wheel, blowing it. This caused Dart to swerve as the metal rim began to spark against the pavement, allowing Cloud to once again pass him.

"Oh! Looks like Dart's blown a tire! He'll have to head in to the pitstop." Came the Game master's voice over the speakers. At that moment, the tunnel ended and the remaining racers were back on the original track. Dart swerved off into a marked space to his right, were a robotic arm proceeded to replace his tires.

While Dart was in the pit stop, Cloud was taking out the rest of the clone racers. Placing his bike on autopilot, he grabbed two swords form his bike and leapt off onto the bike infront of him.

Before they could knock him off, he stabbed one of the sword into the engine, causing it to stop. He continued to jump from bike to bike, he bike riding behind him. Taking out his seventh racer, he heard someone driving behind him.

Looking over, he saw the red bike of Dart, who had finished in the pitstop and had been able to catch up. He had his sword in his hand and was preparing to damage his bike. Quickly leaping from the clone racer's bike, he caught Dart's sword between his two just as he brought it down on the back.

"No one touches my bike."

Gripping his sword, a blue aura began to surround it. Kicking Dart back, he swung his sword, sending a wave of energy flying from his sword. This knocked him back onto his bike, which picked up speed as it was pushed back. The wave was on a direct course for Dart.

As the wave came towards him, Dart's own sword began to glow with a red aura. It looked like his blade was on fire.

"Flame…shot!"

Bringing his sword up, a huge blast of fire shot from the tip of the blade, colliding head on with Cloud's attack. The resulting attacks exploded, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Before the smoke had time to clear, Dart sped through it, smoke trailing behind him.

Hearing the sound of an explosion, Cloud looked behind him, expecting to see the destroyed remains of Dart's bike. Instead, he saw Dart barreling down on him, his sword drawn. Grabbing his own sword, he met him halfway and once again they were locked in a stalemate of the sword. As they were exchanging blows, another announcement came over the loud speakers.

"The racers are now entering the most dangerous part of the racetrack: Spike valley. Let's see if the racers survive."

Hearing the announcement, both Dart and Cloud turned and gasped at what lay before them. The reason it was called "Spike valley", was because it was a long but narrow stretch of track, with huge spikes jutting out.

"Oh…my…god!" Exclaimed both racers at the same moment. They both couldn't believe what lay before them. Breaking away from their attacks, they focused solely on trying to avoid the spikes.

As Cloud and Dart tried to maneuver through the spikes, the remaining clone racers weren't so lucky. Some were unable to dodge the spikes and in turn were impaled on the spikes. Others managed to dodge the spikes, but ended up crashing into the walls. After a few moments, only Cloud and Dart remained.

As they continued to advance, the spikes started to bunch closer together, making it harder to dodge them. As Cloud swerved around a rather large spike, another spike suddenly shot out from the side, causing a huge scratch on his bike as he just dodged it.

Dart was having his own troubles trying to maneuver through the minefield of spikes. It seemed that everywhere he turned there was another spike ready to impale him. He had already had several close calls against the spikes.

"This is insane!" was his response as he narrowly dodged another spike.

They had both been veering back in forth between spikes for several minutes when they caught sight of the exit, and a short trek after the exit they saw it. The finish line. Both hit the gas as they raced for the exit, which was a mistake that could cost them.

As the both reached the exit, both going top speed, an extremely large spike suddenly shot out in front of them. They tried to avoid it, but they were going to fast and didn't have enough time to dodge. Not being able to stop in time, they both crashed into it at full speed. The whole crowd gasped.

The force of the crash had sent them flying. Not being able to steady themselves, their bikes crashed into the pavement, hard. The sound of skidding metal could be heard as they continued going on their sides, sparks being kicked up and pieces of scraped off metal littering the course.

The finish line was closing in fast and the crowd still held its breath on whether either of them was going to win. As it seemed that neither of them would make it, they both skidded past the finish before coming to a halt. The crowd burst into cheer, still wondering who had won.

After pushing their wrecked bikes off of them, Cloud and Dart were able to get up, almost unhurt. They had a few scratches here and there but nothing was broken and neither had anything major. Both of them at this point didn't care who won. They were just glad that they survived.

The crowd went silent suddenly and Cloud and Dart both looked up to see the Game master holding a yellow flag in his hand.

"This race ended in a photo finish. After going over the recording from the race, I have declared a winner."

Once again the crowd held their breath, awaiting the oh so important results.

"The winner of this race and this round of the tournament is………………………………………….Cloud."

A huge cheer rang through the stadium as the winner was announced. As the cheers rang through his ears, he walked over to Dart and extended his hand to him.

"You were a great opponent. It was an honor to face you."

Dart just looked at him for a second, then extended his hand as well. As they shook hands, Dart spoke up.

"Same goes for you. I wish you luck in the remainder of the tournament."

"Thanks pal."

"That concluded the 5th round of the tournament. It is time to return to the great hall." With one quick snap of his fingers, all three of them disappeared in flashes of light.

**End chapter.**


	6. The FMian Twins Vs The Koopa King!

Maze of Mirrors 

The race between Cloud and Dart had just ended, with Cloud being the winner. Some were saying he didn't really win, as no fighting occurred during the last match. He won by a fluke, was what Bowser said as Cloud returned.

"Time for the 6th match. Bowser, Gemini, are you two ready?"

Bowser quickly stomped up, as he was angry that it had taken this long for his chance to fight. Steam began to stream from his mouth as he prepared for his battle. Gemini just walked up; the two versions of him standing side by side next to Bowser.

"I've been ready to fight ever since I got here! Why has it taken so long for my chance to win!' He madly stomped his foot against the ground. Gemini just stood there, giving the Game master a look that meant, "I'm ready. This guys going down."

"Good. Now, to decide where you two will do battle." For the sixth time, he spun the wheel; the remaining locations seeming to blend together as the wheel sped up. Abruptly, it stopped. The picture showed an image of a maze reflected in a full-length mirror.

"The Maze of Mirrors…I was hoping someone would land on this one. Now, Let's go." Again, the fighters became surrounded in bright lights. When the light subsided, they found themselves in a circle of mirrors. As they arrived, so did the Game Master.

"Welcome to the maze of mirrors. This…"

"What the…are you trying to mess with us?!" screamed Bowser, "What kind of "maze" is this! It's a stupid circle!"

"Please do not yell while I'm talking. As I was about to say, this isn't the actual maze, just the entrance to it. You see, the maze is comprised of hundred of mirrors. Some will break with the simplest touch, others will reflect anything thrown at them and some…"

Without finishing his sentence, an orb appeared in his hand, which he threw at the nearest mirror. They both expected the orb to break the mirror, but instead, it passed right into it, the mirror rippling where the ball had entered. Seconds later, it shot out of another mirror, flying straight into his hand.

"As you just witnessed, some mirrors allow entry to other parts of the maze. This will make it difficult to find or even hit your opponent while in the maze unless you can figure out how to use the mirrors to your advantage. Now, time to enter the maze."

"Wait! Stop! I can't fight him!" yelled Bowser once again.

"And why not Mr. Bowser?"

"Because there's two of him! I can't fight both of them, they would outnumber me!"

"That's not our fault. We may have two bodies, but only one mind." Spoke up the white twin.

"What, are you afraid of fighting us?" added the black twin.

"I'm not afraid of either of you! I just want a fair fight and I won't get that if both of you fight at the same time!"

"Hmmmm…that is true…" said the Game master while deep in thought.

"Right! They should be disqualified!" This was Bowser's true plan: to get the others disqualified and save his strength for his true foe: Mario. He smiled as he watched his plan fall into motion.

"No. I will not disqualify them." Bowser was about to scream, when he cut him off. "Instead, I will "even" the playing field." With a snap of his fingers, a mirror sprang up from beneath the two Gemini twins, causing them both to jump back.

With another snap of his fingers, the mirror began to ripple, as a strong wind seemed to flow into the mirror, pulling the two twins towards it. The two tried to fight it, to no avail.

"What is this?" screamed the black Gemini twin. He was trying hard not to be pulled in by the strong force. He didn't have time to learn the answer as the force suddenly grew in strength and, before either of them could do anything to stop it, they were pulled into the mirror.

The mirror slowly began to spin, showing the twins trying to blast their way out of their glass prison. Moments later, the Game master snapped his fingers again, causing the mirror to spin faster and faster. It continued to spin faster and faster, until it looked like a cylinder of glass instead of a spinning mirror. In a bright flash of light, the mirror shattered, and a single figure stood among the shards of glass.

The two Gemini twins had combined, becoming a single entity. His armour had a criss-cross design of black and white all over his body. He had shoulder pads that looked like his helmet, with the spike jutting out. He no longer had his huge gold armoured limbs, but he had gold rings around his shoulders. His orange hair was no longer covered up by his helmet and flowed down past his shoulders. His face looked the same as before, his violet eyes looking out of his green face.

"What…what have you done to me!?"

"I have merely combined the two of you into one. You are no longer Gemini spark, you are now Gemini volt."

"Gemini volt…" He seemed to be testing out the name, liking the sound of it. Meanwhile, Bowser was speechless. He had wanted this guy disqualified and instead he only made him stronger! He was about to object, when the Game master game him a look that said "You say one more thing and you're out of here.", so Bowser kept his mouth shut.

"Now that ever thing is ready, time to start the match." With a wave of his hands, the circle of mirrors began to rotate around them. Moments later, they stopped. He gestured to the mirrors, as if to say, "Choose one."

Bowser, always impatient, quickly dived at a random mirror, passing right through it. As he passed through it, the mirror shattered. This ensured that they didn't end up in the same part of the maze. Gemini just walked up to the mirror closest to him, and stepped in, entering the Maze of mirrors.

The maze was just like it was called: halls and halls of mirrors seeming to go on forever. The halls were very wide, but Bowser still felt cramped because of his hue size. Seconds later, the sound of a bell rang through the maze, the signal that the match had begun.

Bowser quickly started running down the random halls of mirrors, trying to find Gemini. Gemini just slowly walked past the mirrors, testing them as he pasted (and breaking a few of them.). He eventually came to an intersection of hallways.

"This should be a good place to seek him out." Raising his right arm, gold armour began to spread from the ring on his shoulder until his arm had doubled in size. Clenching his now huge fist, smoke began to stream from his elbow.

"Knuckle missile!" On his command, his gold armoured fist shot off his arm, flying through the corridors of mirrors. It passed through several teleport mirrors, trying to find the one other source of heat in the maze: Bowser.

Meanwhile, Bowser was trying to find Gemini, but his approach was to break as many mirrors to find one that will take him to Gemini. After breaking about two dozen mirrors, he heard a sound from behind him. Turning around…he was knocked back when a gold fist shot from one of the mirrors and sucker punched him in the face.

"Owww…what in the world was…" Before he could finish his sentence, the still flying fist grabbed his tail and started dragging him towards one of the mirrors, drawn by some invisible force. His claws dug trenches into the ground as he tried to stop from being pulled by the disembodied fist.

Like a fisherman, Gemini was reeling in his missile. He felt something heavy on it and he smiled as he pulled it in faster. With one forceful pull, his fist, and Bowser were pulled from a nearby mirror. Bowser landed a few feet behind him with a big bang.

"Oww…why do they always do this to me?"

"Hahaha! This is just too easy!" Raising his golden fist again, a blade of electricity shot from his fingertips.

"Elecsword!" With great speed, he charged at the still dazed Bowser, ready to finish it in a single strike.

Bowser quickly saw him coming from the corner of his eye and did the one thing he could to escape. He started shooting flames from his mouth, propelling him like a rocket. Gemini volt was unprepared for this. Unable to stop in time, he collided head on with Bowser, which sent him flying into a nearby mirror, breaking it.

Bowser took this opportunity to the one thing could think of: run. He raced down the nearest corridor, looking for an exit.

Meanwhile, Gemini had gotten up and he was not too happy. Still armed with his Elecsword, he quickly started following Bowser. Bowser was not what you'd call "speedy" so it didn't take long for Gemini to catch up to him. Bowser was gasping for air as he heard footsteps. Quickly, he dived for a mirror, but instead of a teleport mirror, it was a reflect mirror.

The moment he touched the mirror, it repelled him with great force. Like a pinball, he was shot back and forth between mirrors, still bouncing back and forth when Gemini found him. Gemini began to laugh.

"Time to finish off this idiot." Raising his left hand, it too became covered in gold armour. Dispelling his Elecsword, he clamped both hands together. As they came in contact, his hands transformed into a kind of cannon. Energy began to gather at the tip of the cannon, as he prepared to unleash his most powerful attack. Bowser continued to bounce around, making it hard to aim. Moments later, he had reached full power.

"Gemini Thunder!" A huge blast of concentrated lightning shot from the cannon, bent on totally frying Bowser. Lucky for Bowser, the next mirror he hit _was_ a teleport mirror. As he passed through it, the blast followed him. Lucky for Bowser also, the mirror infront of the teleport mirror, was a reflect mirror.

Bowser hit the mirror the second he exited, and was once again sent flying. The blast that followed hit the mirror as well, but the force of the blast was shot _back_ through the mirror.

Gemini was still firing his blast, when it shot straight back to him. The blast hit him right in the chest, knocking him back to the end of the corridor. He was an elec. type, so he wouldn't take too much damage, but the blast had still caused a noticeable mark in his armour. Straining to get up, he raced after the annoying Koopa.

Meanwhile, Bowser had stopped bouncing and was currently trying to keep his balance. Slowly and unsteadily walking down the halls, he came to a large clearing. There where no more corridors, which meant that he had hit a dead end.

He was about to turn around, when something struck the back of his shell with such force, that he was knocked back. Quickly getting back on his feet, he turned to see Gemini aiming his Knuckle missile at him.

"Next one's your head." Once again, steam began to stream from his elbow, firing his Knuckle missile once again, this one aiming for his head. Like the giant turtle Bowser was, he quickly hid inside his shell. Once he was safely hidden, he began to spin, the momentum causing the missile to be knocked away towards a nearby mirror.

Quickly pushing his feet out of his shell, he kicked himself across the floor, still spinning. Gemini quickly dived out of the way, into a teleport mirror but not before the spikes on Bowser's shell ripped several wounds in his legs. As he exited the mirror, the still spinning Bowser shot himself through the same mirror.

Gemini quickly broke into a run as the huge, spiked, spinning shell started to roll down the hall, breaking every mirror in its path. It was spinning so fast that it was digging a crater as it traveled!

Gemini ran down corridor after corridor, trying to get out of the path of the huge spinning shell. He didn't even know where he was going, until he reached the one thing he had feared to run into. A dead end. He was trapped! He heard mirrors break behind him, meaning he had little time to figure out a plan. Then it hit him.

Going on one knee, he once again formed his Gemini cannon. As it charged up, he aimed it at the entrance, as he heard the breaking sound get closer and closer. Seconds later, the spinning shell entered his line of vision, but he still wasn't at full power. It started coming closer, and closer and closer…

"Gemini Thunder!!!" With that, he fired his Gemini thunder at full power, at close range. The force of the blast pushed the shell back but it still seemed to be trying to advance. Sweat began to roll down his face as he put all his strength into his blast. The spinning of the shell was causing the blast to shoot of into different directions, bouncing all over the place like a crazy light show.

Slowly, the still spinning Bowser began to slow down. It was little at first, but then it started to spin slower and slower until, it stopped. The remaining force of the Gemini thunder pushed it back a few more feet before the attack finally ceased. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, out popped Bowser, swirls in his eyes form the constant spinning.

Gemini was still weak from using almost all his energy to stop his attack. He smiled as he saw that his opponent was too weak to attack as well. Getting up and walking over, he used both arms to lift Bowser up by his tail. The big brute was too dizzy to try and stop him.

"Well, well. Looks like your wrecking ball plan didn't work. Now that you can't do anything to stop me, I think I'll have some fun with you." Still clutching his tail, he begins to spin, causing Bowser to become even dizzier. With great force, he tossed him into one of the rows of mirrors, smashing them all.

Before Bowser could get up from the shards of glass, Gemini walked over and picked him up again, an evil smile on his face. Simply using him like a bat, he swung him into more and more mirrors, causing great pain on him.

When all of the mirrors around him were broken, he began to think of what else to do. Raising his free arm, he fired another knuckle missile, smiling as he say it bounce back from a nearby mirror. Spinning him once again, he threw him into the reflecting mirror.

"Not again!" Was Bowser's response as he bounced off the mirror and back to Gemini. Instead of catching him though, he just ducked underneath him, letting him hit another mirror and bounce off that.

On his third return, Gemini formed his Elecblade and slashed the side of Bowser's shell as he passed. When he came back again, he jumped over him, dealing a wide cut to him. On the next return, he ducked below him, running his blade across Bowser's underbelly.

After four more returns, Bowser finally crashed into a regular mirror, doubling over in pain. He was positioned upside down, and as he opened his eyes, he saw Gemini volt slowly walking towards him with two Elecblades. Gemini began to laugh.

"How did a weakling like you ever get chosen to fight in this tournament? I looked up on your stats before the match. You have been defeated multiple times, many times after kidnapping this "Princess Peach" you so desire. Not only that, but you attempted to disqualify me so could zoom through the rounds without even fighting! Only a weak coward would do such a thing."

Bowser tried to move, but every bone in his body seemed to be broken. He could do nothing as Gemini stepped up to him, his blades ready.

"This battle was over before it even began. Now, it's time to finish this once and all. Consider this as my parting gift to you." Slowly, he raised his two swords above his head, ready to inflict the finishing blow. Bowser closed his eyes as he waited for the end.

Time seemed to move in slow-mo as Gemini brought his swords down. Seconds before there impact, there was a flash of crimson, and both blades stopped. Gemini gasped as he saw the Game master standing before him and Bowser, holding his swords back with his bare hands.

"Enough. This match is over. There is no need for such actions." Squeezing the blades of lightning, they both shattered like glass. Gemini stepped back, but he did not let up.

"Move! There is no room for weaklings in this fight! "

"You dare disobey me?" Snapping his fingers, a bolt of black lightning shot from the sky, arching towards the ground.

When it struck, the space seemed to bend, opening up a kind of rift. With great speed, he then grabbed Gemini volt by his head and picked him up like he was nothing.

"Some time spent in the punishment chamber should teach you some respect." With that, he threw Gemini, like he was a rag doll, into the rift. Gemini's screams could be heard as he sunk in and the rift closed with a burst of black light. Then silence, except for Bowser's moans.

"So…did I win?" piped up Bowser, some hope in his voice.

"No. If I had not stopped him, you would be no more. So I declare that the winner of round 6…is Gemini volt. It is time to head back." Snapping his fingers, a flash of light surrounded Bowser and the Game master and moments later, the Game master appeared in the main lobby.

"I can't believe you saved him." Exclaimed Link.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…you didn't do anything for Rose when Sephiroth threw her into the pit. We all saw her…"

"Once the match was over, I transported Rose back to her dimension. I did the same thing with Dart and all the others when they lost. Even the NME shadow that Bass almost disintegrated." They all looked at Bass, who seemed to have a look of disappointment on his face.

"Once back in their own dimension, they with have no memory of this place, this tournament or any of you. That is the way it should be and that is the way it will stay. Now…it is time for the next match.

_**End Chapter **_


	7. The Red Plumber Vs The AMian Pair!

Weapons Galore!

"Now…it is time to start the next match." Was the Game master's response as he returned from the last match. They all stared, as they had just seen him rip open a hole to…somewhere, and had hurled Gemini in like he was nothing. None of them wanted to cross him.

"The next two fighters will be…Mario of the Mushroom kingdom and Geo of Echo Ridge. Will you both please step forward." On his command, two people stepped forward.

One was a short guy with a bushy moustache. He was wearing blue overalls with white gloves and a red hat with a white "M" on it. He didn't look that special, not like everyone else who had fought. The other guy was a kid around 14 wearing a strange pair of green goggles. He was wearing a red coat, with simple blue jeans. He also had a strange blue device strapped to his arm.

"Now, for the location." Looking at the wheel, he saw that only two locations remained. One was an image of a plane with fire and smoke coming from the wings. The other showed a wall with several different devices attached to it.

"Since there are only two locations, I won't even bother spinning the wheel. Instead, I will decide this…with a coin toss." Suddenly, the wheel became bathed in a bright light. It then greatly diminished in size, becoming the size of a coin, which landed into his open palm.

Holding the coin up for every one to see, he showed that one side had the image of the flaming plane, the other the wall of devices. Taking the coin, he tossed it into the air, the coin spinning as it almost hit the ceiling. Everyone held their breath as they watched it slowly fall towards the ground.

In one quick motion, he caught it in his hand, flipping it onto the palm of his other hand. Everyone looked as he removed his hand from the coin. What they saw, was the image of the wall of devices.

"That decides it. For this match, you two will fight in the Royal Armoury. Once your match is completed, we will immediately start the last match of Ganondorf and the Organization 13 member, in the Disast-air plane. Now, time to begin."

With a snap of his fingers, all three of them disappeared in flashes of light. When the light subsided, they found themselves in a strange room. They were surrounded on all sides by stone walls, only having a few windows.. A suit of armour ran along the wall every few feet. They also saw case after case on the walls. In another flash of light, the Game master appeared in the center of the room.

"This is the Royal Armoury. In this match, you will have nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, making this a simple battle. In this fight, you may use your own powers and weapons, or…" With a snap of his fingers, the cases slid open, causing both fighters to gasp.

Inside the cases, where row after rows of weapons. Some where simple, like a longsword or battle-axe, while others looked complicated, like an odd hilt with rows of button and a pronged glove with the symbol for fire on it.

"…Or, you may use these. Each weapon has its strengths, but you may only wield one weapon at a time. Whether its your own, or one of these, if you wish to use a new one, you must relinquish your old one. Now that you two know the rules…Begin!"

With a flash of light, he disappeared and a loud horn sounded, signalling the start of the match. Mario quickly backflipped towards the nearest weapons case, grabbing the pronged gloves. As he placed them on, a voice came from the device on Geo's arm.

"Let's do this!" came the voice of Mega, the Am-ian. His body was comprised of green energy, with blue armoured claws and helmet. Geo nodded at the Am-ian, and grabbed a glowing card from his pocket.

"EM wave change! Geo Stelar, on air!" Slashing the card through the slot on his Transer, the device on his arm, a bright green light shot from it, completely enveloping him. When the light subsided, he had transformed.

He now wore a black suit, covered with blue armour. He had blue shoulder pads, a blue armoured glove on his right hand, blue armoured boots and a blue chestplate. A gold emblem was positioned in the center of his armour. Mega's head replaced his right hand and a red visor slid across his eyes as his helmet appeared on his head.

"Its him!"

"What, you recognise him Megaman?" Lan asked his net-navi.

"On that day…when that guy stole data from Scilab and I went after him, he opened a strange portal. That guy helped me get the data back and he seemed confused when I told him my name. Like he had heard it somewhere before."

As Geo completed his transformation, Mario had finished placing on the strange glove. Raising his hand, he shot a fireball from the palm of the glove, straight towards Geo. Geo quickly grabbed a card from his pocket.

"Battle card, Predation!" Throwing the card up in the air, Mega grabbed it in his mouth. In a burst of green energy, Mega had transformed into a heavy-duty cannon.

"Cannon!" Raising the cannon, he fired a blast of green energy from the barrel. The blast hit the fireball, cancelling each other out. Aiming the cannon towards the red plumber, he fired off several more blast of energy from the cannon.

Like an acrobatic, Mario jumped over the blast, bounced off the ceiling to avoid another blast, spun in mid-air, and landed a few feet away from the last blast. Still armed with his flame gauntlet, he switched it into rapid-fire mode, sending a hail of fireballs down on Geo.

"Barrier!" Activating another card, he created a dome of light around him, protecting himself from the fireballs. When the barrage had ended, he activated his Tidaledge card. Armed with his aqua element sword, he charged towards Mario. Before he could react, Geo had delivered a wide slash to the glove, destroying it completely.

Now unarmed, Mario raced to the nearest case, trying to get a new weapon. Before he reached it, a purple blast shot from behind him. The blast hit the case, destroying it and many of the weapons. The remaining weapons were scattered all over the place.

Mario turned around to see Geo aiming the now glowing head of Mega at him. Still unarmed, Mario broke into a run towards the scattered weapons. Before he had even taken two steps, Geo once again started to fire purple burst of energy, just missing him.

"Stay still!" Geo was getting frustrated. Every time he fired, this guy dove out of the way and bounced against the wall. He needed something faster, something that would be difficult to dodge. Activating another card, a wheel of fire appeared in place of his hand.

"Dodge this!" Pulling the trigger, the flaming wheel shot from his arm, straight towards Mario, who tried to outrun it. As he turned, the wheel followed right behind him, creating flaming tracks as it travelled.

Unable to shake the wheel, Mario grabs one of the stray weapons, hoping it can help him. The first thing he grabs, is a strange satchel, with the image of a bomb on it. Not seeing a use for it, he tosses it behind him. As the pouch hits the ground, it opens, and several spiked balls rolled out. Each was equipped with a fuse.

Seconds later, the flaming wheel mashes into the tiny bombs, quickly igniting them. It didn't take long for the fuses to quickly run-out, reaching their storage of explosives. They flashed for a second, before…

A huge explosion filled the room. The blast not only stopped the wheel, but the force of the blast also sent Mario flying into a nearby suit of armour, causing it to fall to the ground. Geo was also blown back, hitting a nearby case of weapons, smashing it to pieces, the weapons scattering across the floor.

"Geo! You okay?" Still shaken from the blast, Geo had a hard time getting back up. A huge cloud of smoke filled the room, slowly streaming out of the small windows. As the smoke cleared, Geo saw a wall of flame running down the centre of the room, from wall to wall.

"Wow…what a blast. Hey, what happened to that other guy?" Scanning the room, he saw that Mario had disappeared. Then, he heard a strange clanging noise from behind the wall of flames. He looked up, and gasped.

Standing behind the wall of flames, was the suit of armour. Not only that, but it was moving. It slowly stepped through the flames, seemingly unaffected by the searing heat. Bending down, it picked up a sword that had fallen from a nearby case, before charging towards him.

Not having enough time to load a card, Geo grabbed a shield that had fallen off the wall. Quickly strapping it to his arm, he used it to block the moving suits attack. The armour tried to push him back, putting as much force as it could into its attack. As it did this, something strange happened.

Several blades shot out of the sides of the shield. The blades started to spin, creating a burst of wind that not only stopped the attack, but also blew back the moving suit. As it flew back, it crashed onto it's back, the helmet flying off. As the suit got back up, the head of Mario poked out the top.

"You!?! But how can you even fit in that suit?" As if to answer his question, the front of the suit opened up, steam coming from the chestplate.

Now open, Geo saw Mario, strapped to the inside of the suit. The inside of the suit looked like the inside of a machine, with wires running all over the place. He was wearing a strange gauntlet on each arm and matching boots on his feet, wires running down into the arms and legs of the suit. With each movement Mario made, the suit mimicked and amplified it.

Closing back up the suit, Mario picked back up his helmet, placing it back on his head. Still armed with his sword, he once again charges towards Geo. Once again, the shield on Geo's arm starts to generate a strong wind, holding Mario back. Suddenly, something slides out of the sleeve of the armour. In Mario's hand, was a kunai with a slip of paper tied to it.

Tossing the kunai, it seemed to cut right through the wind, striking the shield. The second it made contact, the slip of paper suddenly burst into flames. Seconds later, the katana exploded, completely destroying the shield and also throwing Geo back.

Before Geo could retaliate, two more kunai came shooting from Mario's sleeve. They both landed inches from his head, quickly starting to burn. Geo quickly dived out of the way before they both exploded, creating a huge hole in the wall.

Grabbing another card, he prepares to activate it, when a blast of energy suddenly knocks it from his hand. Looking up, he saw a small cannon, protruding out of the suit's arm. As the cannon slid back in his arm, so did his hand, replaced by a mace on a chain.

"How many weapons does that suit have?!" As Geo prepares another card, Mario sends the mace flying towards him. Just as Geo activated the card, the mace slammed into his stomach. Suddenly, a small popping sound could be heard, as a strange fox shaped doll suddenly appears, replacing Geo.

As Mario reeled back in his mace, he heard a sound from behind him. Turning around, he saw a flash of yellow before a huge, armoured fist struck him straight in the chest. As the fist made contact, bolts of electricity drove into the suit. The suit started to convulse, as the bolts wrecked havoc on the suit's circuits.

Geo started to smile as he saw the damage his attack was doing to Mario's powered up suit. Suddenly, the suit stopped, falling to the ground. As the suit lay there, Geo slowly inched in closer, seeing if it was really over. As he came in closer, he heard the sound of moving gears.

Turning to the sound, a mace came flying from the armour, striking him in the gut, for real this time. The attack threw him back, almost hitting the wall behind him. Slowly getting up, he was shocked to see the suit get back up. As he got up, he saw something on Mario's wrist start to glow.

It was then that Geo noticed a strange gauntlet on the arm of the armour. The gauntlet seemed to have absorbed the electric charge, as it was now glowing. Clutching his arm into a fist, an electric charge started to run from the gauntlet into his arm. With great force, he slammed his fist into the ground, causing bolts to arch towards Geo.

"Geo, move!" yelled Mega. Not wanting to get shocked, Geo quickly grabbed a stray sword, stabbing it into the ground. The bolt ran into the blade, grounding it.

"Phew…that was close. How can we beat this guy?" It was then, that Geo decided it was time to bring out his secret weapon.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out three cards, each glowing silver. One had the image of a flaming lion on it, another a green dragon and the third had an image of a blue horse with wings. Selecting the blue winged horse, he prepared to activate it.

"Star Force!" Throwing the card up in the air, Mega bit down on it, a blue blast of energy surrounding Geo. When the light subsided, Geo had transformed. His armour had changed to a lighter shade of blue, with slight changes. The sides of his helmet had transformed into small white wings, along with a huge pair sprouting from his back. Mega's head had transformed as well, looking like the head of a horse.

"Ice Pegasus!" Powered-up by his transformation, he brought up his Blaster and fired. Only this time, a ball of ice shot forward instead of a blast of energy. Mario quickly jumped back, the ice striking the floor infront of him. Suddenly, the ice started to spread and, before he knew it, his feet were completely encased in ice.

"Now you can't escape from this!" Mega's eyes changed blue as an orb appeared in his mouth. At the same time, a strange, blue seal appeared beneath Mario's feet. He tried to escape, but the ice held him fast.

"Magicians Freeze!" At his command, huge pillars of ice shot from the seal beneath Mario's feet. The ice started to surround him and in seconds, he was completely encased in ice. The ice shimmered, showing the motionless armour beneath the ice.

"Now…to finish this." Grabbing the card with the flaming lion, he tossed it into the air, once again transforming as the card was activated. This time, Mega transformed into a lion's head, with a green mane of energy. Geo's armour had changed to orange and red and his armour had greatly changed in appearance.

Bringing up his Blaster again, an orange orb of energy started to build up, getting bigger by the second. In seconds, it had reached full size, ready to fire.

"Atomic Blazer!!!" As the blast shot forward, the force of the attack was so great, that Geo was pushed back, creating grooves in the floor. Being completely encased in ice, Mario could do nothing to stop the oncoming attack. The blast hit the ice, the ice acting as a mirror, increasing the power of the attack. The room was bathed in a bright orange light, before the attack finally subsided.

Soot covered almost the whole room. The point of the blast was now a huge crater, with the smouldering suit of armour standing in the centre. The suit started to move, before it fell apart at the seems, falling into a pile of smoking metal. The metal started to move, before Mario crawled out, slightly burned and covered in soot. He slowly got up, Before falling back down, unconscious.

Moments later, the Game Master appeared.

"Mario cannot continue. Therefore, Geo and Mega are the winners. Now, to return for the last match." With a snap of his fingers, and a bright flash of light, they reappeared in the main lobby. Geo had returned to normal once they had returned.

"Now, for the final match of the first round. Will the final two fighters step forward." As he finished, Ganondorf and the Organization 13 member stepped forward. Ganondorf was itching for a battle, a murderous look in his eye. The cloaked member of the Organization remained still.

"Now, let us take a trip to plane Disast-air." With another flash of light, the three of them disappeared, before reappearing. The ground beneath them shook as they appeared in a compartment of a plane. Things were flying through the air, as the plane seemed to be tilting, oxygen masks falling from above each seat.

"This is Disast-air. This match is different, because this match…is a timed match."

Raising his right arm, a timer appeared near the door. The timer read 15:00.

"As you may have noticed, you are in a falling plane. You have fifteen minutes before the plane crashes. If neither of you win by then…" They both got the picture. "Now…BEGIN!!!" In a flash of light, he disappeared. At the same time, a loud horn filled the air, causing the timer to start, along with the match.

As the match started, the plane once again shifted, causing both fighters to be sent flying against the nearest wall. Ganondorf quickly recovered, gathering dark energy up in his palm. Slamming it into the ground, he uprooted several seats, sending them hurtling towards his opponent.

Like a ghost, the cloaked member dodged the seats so fast, they almost seemed to pass through him. Slightly angered, Ganondorf continued to uproot anything he could find, to throw at the mystery man. The timer continued to count down as this happened.

Grabbing a rack off the ceiling, he tossed it straight at his head. Quickly, the cloaked man ducked, dodging the hook. But the hook then caught the fold of his cloak, tearing it completely off, revealing his face.

Ganondorf was shocked by his opponent's appearance.

"Who are you?"

**End Chapter**


End file.
